


A Kind of Magic

by gayhandshake



Series: Got A Strange Magic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Episode Related, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhandshake/pseuds/gayhandshake
Summary: "I'm a warlock.""Are we roleplaying? Because you know I’m down, but I would really like some time to prepare and, like, flesh out my character, maybe write down some major story points. I don’t know if –”---Or, Magnus tells Alec about his magic.





	

Magnus answers the door in his usual monochromatic sweater and dress pants with a determined set to his jaw and yellow cat eye contacts. It looks like he’s given up and shaved the goatee he was trying out, which, though he’s not going to say anything, disappoints Alec a little bit. He was kind of into it, both on Magnus’s face and scratching against Alec’s skin. Then again, he was into most things about Magnus.

Alec steps through the door into Magnus’s space to cup his cheek and stroke his thumb under his eye. The determined jaw loosens a little bit under his hand. Alec leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“These are hot,” Alec says when he pulls away, “New business gimmick?” Magnus’s eyebrows furrow, and he lets out a gusty sigh. He brings his hand up to gently squeeze Alec’s wrist before the tight jaw makes its return with a vengeance. He steps back from the door, drawing away from Alec’s hand with a soft caress, and gestures for Alec to come in with a gracefully swung arm. The door is just barely shut behind him before Magnus is speaking.

“Alec. Alexander. We need to talk about something. Something important,” he says, swallowing harshly. Which. Doesn’t sound great to Alec. Is Magnus breaking up with him? He thought things were going pretty well. They haven’t explicitly talked about marriage, but it kind of felt like they were headed that direction. When the future came up, they acted like they would continue to be major players in each other’s lives. He’s been mostly sleeping at the loft for months now. Magnus hadn’t even freaked out when Alec had accidentally left his secret wedding spreadsheet open. Some of his panic must show on his face because Magnus rushes forward to grasp Alec’s hands.

“Nothing bad! Hopefully. But there’s something I haven’t told you about myself. And the longer I put it off, the worse I feel. For both of us. It’s. It’s a very important part of who I am, and I _want_ to share it with you. I’ve just been having trouble with the how,” Magnus says. Alec is pretty sure he’s not being broken up with now, but he’s finding himself increasingly concerned. He hasn’t seen Magnus this unsure of himself since they first started seeing each other. He squeezes Magnus’s hands where they’re still clutched around his own.

“Hey, it’s alright. Whatever it is. I love you,” he attempts to soothe. Magnus grants him a small, soft smile in return before taking a deep breath and pulling his shoulders back.

“I’m a warlock,” he declares with his chin held high. He maintains steady eye contact, his eyes almost appearing to glow. 

Alec, meanwhile, is back to panicking. “Are we roleplaying?” he asks. This is really unlike Magnus. He knows how Alec feels about unplanned changes to routine. He continues, “Because you know I’m down, but I would really like some time to prepare and, like, flesh out my character, maybe write down some major story points. I don’t know if –” Magnus cuts him off by letting go of his hands to grasp Alec’s face.

“Alexander, darling, I’m sorry, no, no. I wouldn’t just spring something like that on you, I know how you feel about routine,” Magnus assures him, face painfully sincere. Fuck. Now Alec is panicked and confused. Why would Magnus tell him he’s a warlock then?

“Why would you tell me you’re a warlock then?” Alec asks, shaking his head as much as Magnus’s hands will allow him. “If this is a joke, I don’t think it’s super funny. Or, oh, god. Do you really think you’re magic? We can get you help for that. I still love you,” he blurts out, grabbing Magnus’s wrists and squeezing reassuringly, though he himself could really use some reassurance right about now. The love of his life is having delusions. He’s going to have to shut down his business and get a corporate event planning position to pay for psychiatric treatment. Oh, God, or worse, take himself and his MBA down to the financial district. 

Magnus closes his eyes and sighs deeply, before shaking Alec’s hands off. He makes sure Alec is still looking at him before snapping his fingers, Alec’s ‘World’s Greatest Brother’ mug making an appearance in his palm. It’s full of steaming herbal tea. He hands the mug over and orders, “Drink.”

Alec obeys. He stumbles over to the seating area and collapses on the sofa. This really wasn’t how he pictured his day going. He looks up at Magnus, who has followed Alec into the living room and is hovering at the other end of the couch, like he’s afraid to get too close. Alec holds out his hand and does a valiant job of hiding the shakes, if he does say so himself. Magnus accepts his offer and clasps his hand before sitting next to him, one leg up on the couch so he can face Alec. They sit holding hands in silence until Alec has finished his tea and no longer has to swallow his heart with every breath.

“I was all ready to march myself down to the stock market floor to help pay for your medical bills. So this is really the best of all outcomes,” Alec tells him. Magnus looks up from where he was studying their joined fingers.

“You hate finance,” Magnus responds.

“Not as much as I love you,” Alec says sweetly, starting to see a little humor in his reaction. He really fucking hates finance. Magnus looks at him with a nearly inhuman amount of tenderness. “Can you, like. Explain this a little more? It’s feeling kind of unreal right now.”

Seemingly prepared for the questions, Magnus snaps his free hand, where a book that looked like it should be behind a glass case, far away from oily human hands, appears. “I could. But I know you appreciate a good manual. We can talk more about my story when you’re done with it,” he says, handing the book over. 

“Bound in human skin, of course,” Magnus comments with a smirk. Alec laughs, since he’s pretty sure it’s a joke. He thinks. He smooths his hand over the cover and peaks inside. He might think he’s holding an illuminated manuscript, but for the fact that he recognizes Magnus’s handwriting.

“You wrote a book?” he asks.

“I’ve written many books. We’ll talk about it when you’re done with this one,” Magnus responds, patting the cover with finality. Alec shakes his head and smiles. He loves his boyfriend. And his boyfriend has magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've been good from Magnus's POV if Magnus's POV wasn't like pulling my own teeth out of my mouth for me to write. Maybe I'll try that at a later date. I might write more in this 'verse because I had a great time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
